Pide al tiempo que vuelva
by CorsarioNegro
Summary: Mas allá de la fantasía, mas allá de la obsesión, mas alla del tiempo mismo... "El lo encontrará"... La historia de un amor que traspasó las fronteras de lo increíble. ES UN DRACO-HARRY. Necesito sus comentarios.
1. Regresa a mi

**Basada en la novela de Richard Matheson "BID TIME RETURN" Algunos de los personajes aquí tomados, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a las empresas que compraron los derechos de autor. Nada me pertenece... **

**ESPECIE DE AU. (Universo alterno)  
**  
**"PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA"**

**Versión slash  
**  
Capitulo 1  
  
**_Regresa a mi...  
_**  
**PROLOGO **

_La vida a veces nos tiene preparadas muchas adversidades, a veces se muestra como un largo camino lleno de dificultades, de obstáculos, sin sabores y de mucho dolor. Pensamos que el destino se ensaña con quien menos lo merece, no distingue entre buenos y malos, solo sigue su curso, y no hay marcha atrás, el tiempo pasa y no se puede volver la vista. Lo hecho, ya forma parte de nuestra historia... _

¿Cuántos de nosotros no nos hemos arrepentido de tal o cual cosa¿No hemos pedido por otra oportunidad¿Acaso no pensamos en cómo sería, si pudiésemos volver atrás el tiempo? Indudablemente repararíamos los errores cometidos. De cierta manera seríamos más felices haciéndolo y lavaríamos nuestras culpas.

Cuando ya no tenemos con nosotros a un ser querido¡Cómo duele! Pero duele más el saber que nunca fuimos sinceros y nunca le expresamos nuestros sentimientos por sentirnos ridículos, tontos y chapados a la antigua, eso ya no se usa... Grave error, todo mundo necesita amar y sentirse amado. En vida hermano, en vida, aprovecha ahora que todavía es tiempo, después será demasiado tarde, muy tarde.

Pero también la fe mueve montañas y lo que creías imposible, puede convertirse en realidad si crees fervientemente en ello, si pones todo tu sentir, todo tu corazón. Es por ello que quiero contarte esta _historia... _

* * *

Es la historia de Draco Malfoy, un fuerte y apuesto muchacho de 22 años de edad, estudiante de Filosofía y Letras en la universidad de Harvard en Massachussets EE.UU.

Una larga y frondosa cabellera platinada descansaba en aquellos hombros fuertes y finos a la vez... Carismático, buen mozo... Un perfecto perfil griego y una mirada gris azulosa.

Chico muy popular entre sus amigos y amigas; uno de los mejores promedios escolares. Y se le auguraba gran futuro como escritor de novelas...Hijo único Su madre Narcisa había tenido dificultades a la hora de dar a luz y había quedado imposibilitada para procrear más familia. Contaba con todo el apoyo incondicional de su esposo Lucius, un Médico renombrado, dueño de su propio ingenio.

La vida para Draco era despreocupada en todos los aspectos, tenía todo lo que un chico de su edad pudiera desear, un buen auto, una buena casa y el amor de sus padres. Solo había "algo" que nublaba esa dicha y felicidad. La compañía de una dama que hiciera que sus días de soledad interna, de soledad del corazón, no se volvieran tan largos y sombríos. Fuego crepitando en una gran chimenea, un beso, una caricia... _Un Te quiero...  
_  
Sin duda alguna, era un buen partido para cualquier chica... Y chico…Muchos de ellos se acercaban solo por obtener un estatus social considerable... Pero siempre les decía la misma respuesta:

_"Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad" _

Había algo en ellos que no le satisfacía del todo La mayoría de las veces sólo buscaban popularidad, pasar un buen rato, la posición económica. Hombres fríos y calculadores, que no veían otra cosa en él que el signo de pesos en sus ojos. De cierta manera era el precio que tenía que pagar, un precio muy alto por su éxito profesional.

_Si al menos pudieran ver en mi interior, se sorprenderían de la gran ternura que hay en el, del gran amor incondicional que puedo ofrecer...  
_  
Draco también sufría de extraños sueños que no le dejaban en paz. Y desde que tenía uso de razón los recordaba, siempre la misma situación. Un chico bajando rápidamente unas largas escaleras y un otro tratando de detenerlo... Nunca les podía ver el rostro, como si una espesa neblina se lo impidiera. Era tal su desesperación por tratar de ver la cara de aquellas dos personas que despertaba violentamente y empapado en sudor. Su padre lo había llevado con un colega suyo, para tratar de darle una solución definitiva, pero no le encontraban nada fuera de lo normal, al contrario estaba en perfecto estado de salud, física y mental. Así que empezaba a vivir con ello

Cierta mañana, llegó como de costumbre, muy temprano a casa, después de haber asistido a sus clases regulares. Su madre arreglaba gentilmente las flores de su precioso jardín, rodeado de Rosas, Gardenias, Violetas, y Azucenas. Su madre le puso al tanto sobre una invitación que había llegado por correo hacía pocos minutos. Se trataba de una reunión de varios empresarios teatrales (Que se habían interesado en algunos de sus escritos) y que tendría efecto el fin de semana próximo en la ciudad de Salem, famoso por su quema de brujas, a las 7 de la noche. La invitación era doble, pero él no tenía a quien invitar, y su madre se sentía i _"vieja y cansada para tales acontecimientos"_ para las reuniones de su hijo... Así que tendría que ir solo.

Llegó muy puntual, le emocionaba mucho el saber que tal ves, algunos de sus proyectos, pudieran llevarse al teatro en forma. Lo único que no le pareció agradable, fue que la cita era en una vieja casona, que a juzgar por la arquitectura, era una típica del siglo XlX. Se veía realmente tétrica por fuera, pero una vez dentro no estaba del todo mal. De hecho era una museo, pero solo en la parte de abajo, ya que todavía era habitada en el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso.

Ninguno de los importantes empresarios había llegado aun, así que decidió echar un vistazo. Todo le parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano... Se detuvo frente a un bello jarrón blanco que decía claramente NO TOCAR. Pero era demasiada la tentación, y pasó un dedo por todo el contorno... Mas tarde sintió que le tocaban por el hombro:

_Seguramente el guardia de seguridad que me ha visto...  
_  
En lugar de un guardia furioso, se encontró con un hombre ya entrado en años. Llevaba un traje negro muy fino acompañado de un sombrero. Su cabello cano… El hombre lo miro fijamente con dulzura, lo tomo de la mano y deposito en ella, un fino reloj dorado de bolsillo con cadena... Que marcaba las 11 y 20.

_"Regresa a mi" _

Le dijo. Después le dio la espalda.

¿Regresa a mi?

Pensó Draco, y volvió a observar el delicado detalle entre sus manos...

_¿Cómo puede darme un obsequio tan valioso, si nunca la había visto en mi vida? Debe haber cometido una equivocación, Tengo que devolverlo...  
_  
Pero al volver la vista hacia al frente, el anciano ya había desaparecido... Había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Draco quedo desconcertado y confundido. ¿Quién había sido aquel misterioso anciano que le hablo con tanta familiaridad?

El extraño personaje había abordado su automóvil, y el chofer la llevo hasta el majestuoso Hotel _"MOON CASTLE" _Una hermosa construcción que semejaba un imponente castillo medieval, que se levantaba imponente cerca de un bello lago. Llego hasta a su habitación con la sonrisa a flor de piel. Su ama de llaves, le pregunto acerca de su comportamiento (ya que no le había avisado que saldría) pero el anciano, no le contestó, solo cerro la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella. Camino hasta la ventana, por donde se podían apreciar algunos bellos veleros, flotando por el lago... Había una brisa fresca... Bajo su mirada hasta uno de los escritorios y tomo un pequeño cuadernillo que decía:

**"Pide al tiempo que vuelva"**

**Por Draco Malfoy **

Lo estrechó en su regazo como su más bello tesoro y se sentó en una vieja mecedora cerrando los ojos, escuchando una vieja melodía romántica en una consola...

* * *

**Meses mas tarde... **

Draco miraba por la ventana de su departamento, los edificios circundantes de la ciudad donde vivía. Había puesto su música preferida para concentrarse, pero todo era inútil, las ideas no aparecían en su cabeza. La maquina de escribir, permanecía en su escritorio, con una hoja en blanco. Fue entonces que decidió tomar un descanso... Un descanso prolongado. Se dirigió hasta su recamara, saco una petaca y guardo algo de ropa. Cerró con llave y salio rumbo al elevador... Llego hasta el área de estacionamiento y abordo su automóvil convertible de dos plazas. Encendió el motor y salio a toda prisa. Iba muy triste, la inspiración se le había agotado y tenía encima la presión, puesto que debía entregar una novela a finales de mes... Estuvo manejando por algunos minutos, buscando un sitio tranquilo donde encontrar su inspiración perdida... Hasta que, ante sus ojos, apareció una desviación... Detuvo el automóvil en seco... Reflexiono breves instantes y decidió tomar el camino de la izquierda...

El camino lo llevo hasta un agradable hotel. Un gentil y acomedido anciano, que era el botones, y que se identifico con el nombre de Colin, lo recibió en su auto y le ayudo a bajar su escaso equipaje de la cajuela de su auto. Le ofreció sus servicios de inmediato, recalcándole que si necesitaba ayuda, podía encontrarlo en una cabañita, unos metros más abajo del lugar. Se registro, alegando que solo se quedaría una noche. Lo condujeron hasta su habitación. Draco estaba fascinado con el lugar. Corredores, jardines, antigüedades y un sin fin de detalles de buen gusto.

Aquí esta su habitación caballero. La numero 313, en la sección VIP del lugar... Es la más confortable de todas... Que la disfrute...

La habitación contaba con una confortable chimenea e incluso con una mini biblioteca particular. Un amplio ventanal decorado con bellas cortinas y una cama king adornada con dosel. Baño con tina ¿Qué más podía pedir?

_Creo que después de todo, fue una buena idea venir aquí... _

El estomago comenzó a protestar; no había probado alimentos desde hacia rato. Así que, se cambio de ropa, y salio en busca de el comedor. Para su mala fortuna, aun no abrían, y tardarían unos 40 minutos más en ponerlo en servicio. Habría que matar ese tiempo de alguna manera. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la otra ala del hotel. Había muchas tiendas de ropa y de souvenirs; nada que le llamara fuertemente la atención, hasta que encontró un sitio que decía:

**"SALON DE LA HISTORIA" **

Parecía interesante. Entro... El lugar era pequeño, pero se sentía una buena vibra. Todo estaba alfombrado... Había varias vitrinas con objetos extraños que no pudo saber de donde provenían, ninguno de ellos tenía alguna ficha, indicando para que fueron utilizados en su época...

Lo único que le pareció familiar, fue un viejo caldero de cobre abollado, que se veía a leguas que le habían dado bastante uso. Algunas prendas de vestir con un emblema bastante raro al frente, algunas escobas... Varios escritos que ya no podían distinguirse a simple vista. Y una gran variedad de libros que Draco estaba seguro se desmoronarían en sus manos si osaba tocarlos.

_Por Dios ¿Quién podría poner esto como una exhibición? Es basura... _

Deambulo por el pequeño espacio, hasta que sintió algo extraño a sus espaldas... Se sintió observado. Giro sobre sus talones lentamente... Y frente a el...

Frente a el, un bello retrato... La imagen de un adolescente, que no rebasaba más allá de los 17 años. Sonreía, una sonrisa tan enigmática como la de Mona lisa. De inmediato se sintió atraído por el. El joven llevaba una de esas raras prendas de vestir que portaban los maniquíes del salón... El cabello algo alborotado... Sus ojos, tan llenos de luz. Y sus labios tan bien delineados... De inmediato buscó al pie del retrato el nombre del chico, pero no lo encontró... Draco se sintió extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza...

_¿Por qué me siento así¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

Sin dudar mas, salio a toda prisa de ahí... Busco con la mirada al señor Colin, para su fortuna, barría la estancia principal...

Señor disculpe la interrupción, necesito preguntarle algo...

¿Qué se le ofrecer Sr. Malfoy?

En la sala de historia, hay un retrato de un joven, no hay placa con su nombre...

¡Oh! El... Bueno el...

¿Si¿Quién es? Quiero saberlo...

Esta bien, se lo diré... Su nombre es Harry Potter... El, bueno... Forma parte de la historia de esta región como pudo ver... Aunque... Se rumoraba que era... No es fácil decirlo...

Dígalo ya Sr. Colin... Estoy impaciente...

La gente decía que era un… brujo... O un mago, como quiera llamarle.

�¡BRUJO?

Todos esos objetos que usted vio en la exhibición, y algunos otros más que permanecen guardados en el ático del hotel, fueron encontrados por todo el lugar. Sr. Malfoy, hay muchas leyendas en torno a este Hotel. Algunos creen que en tiempos pasados, sirvió como colegio, donde se entrenaban magos y hechiceras... Otros dicen que esta encantado y que las almas de todos aquellos que vivieron antes que nosotros, deambulan por las noches... Por supuesto que son supercherías...

Comprendo...

(Contesto Draco dubitativo)

¿Y de cuantos años estamos hablando?

Bueno... Creo que todo eso tuvo lugar en... 1912. No estoy muy seguro... La memoria me falla... Ya estoy muy viejo.

¡Oh! Se escucha muy lejano... Es una lastima... De todos modos, muchas gracias por su ayuda... Con permiso...

Draco no pudo dormir esa noche. El chico del retrato le quitaba el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en el ni un solo instante. A la mañana siguiente regreso a admirar la bella imagen, y al siguiente y al siguiente... Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión TENIA QUE SABER TODO DE EL... Entonces, decidió esperar hasta la noche.

Recordando las palabras del viejo Colin, se infiltró en el ático como un vulgar ladrón, acompañado por una vieja linterna. Tal y como suponía, todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Buscó en algunas cajas, pero no encontró suficiente información. Solo algunos anuarios de años anteriores... Ya había perdido la esperanza, cuando en una vieja revista, llamada corazón de bruja, encontró algo de historia... Y al final de esta... LA FOTO DE UN ANCIANO. El mismo anciano que le había regalado el reloj de bolsillo... La nota decía...

**"Ultima fotografía que le fue tomada al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos"**

Draco sintió que el suelo se le habría debajo... ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Buscó desesperadamente en todo el ejemplar, buscando alguna dirección donde poder encontrarlo, localizó una, la de la editorial...

_Tengo que ir ahí... Necesito respuestas..._

* * *

Al amanecer, abordo su auto y manejo varios kilómetros más... Llego hasta una pequeña casita, decorada de forma extraña, asentada en la parte más alta de una colina. Lloviznaba... Toco la puerta... Lo recibió una mujer, también muy anciana, un tanto insegura...

¿Qué se le ofrece?

¿La señorita Rita Skeeter?

Si soy yo...

Buenos días, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy... Y bueno... Leí... Leí un artículo en una de sus revistas... La disfruté mucho... Usted realmente sabe escribir muy bien.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Contestó de mala gana.

Información sobre Harry Potter...

La mujer lo vió recelosa...

¿Qué clase de información?

Bueno, soy Historiador y quiero hacer un libro acerca de su vida...

Lo siento no puedo ayudarle -Trató de cerrarle la puerta pero Draco se lo impidió, poniendo su brazo de por medio-.

¡Por favor¡Por favor no me eche! Le diré la verdad... En realidad no es para escribir un libro... Es un asunto personal...

No comprendo, explíquese.

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó el reloj dorado. Se lo mostró. La mujer palideció...

�¿DONDE OBTUVO ESO?

Me lo dio una tarde... Hace mucho tiempo, en un museo cerca de Salem...

Ese reloj era muy preciado para el... Siempre lo tuvo en sus manos. Desapareció la noche de su muerte.

¿Murió ese día? (Dijo desconcertado)

Por favor pase... Le mostrare algo.

Gracias...

La mujer lo condujo hasta una estancia muy cómoda... En ella había varios objetos pertenecientes a Harry Potter. Draco se deleitó con cada objeto ahí colocado. Era como estar con el. Su vista se poso en una túnica de color verde Esmeralda, puesta sobre otro maniquí... Muchas fotografías de el, junto con otros jóvenes mas... ¡Y se movían! Era como estar viviendo en una fantasía... Una fantasía exquisita ¡Qué importaba ahora si en verdad Harry Potter había sido un mago!

Esta era su preferida... La utilizó el día de Halloween... En ese inolvidable baile. (Refiriéndose a la túnica)

Señorita Skeeter ¿Cómo era el?

Cuando lo conocí era muy osco y poco considerado. Pero demasiada extrovertido. De alguna manera parecía estar vacío. Claro que yo tuve que ver con eso… Ejem…

¿Siempre fue así?

¡Oh no! al contrario... La gente que la conoció cuando era joven, decía que era muy alegre, animado, fuerte, divertido y muy reacio a desobedecer órdenes… Muy distinto ha como se volvió después...

¿Qué le hizo cambiar?

Nadie lo sabe, pero pareció ocurrir cerca de 1912 Después de actuar en una obra de teatro en el colegio...

�¡Actuaba?

Claro que si, era una de sus grandes pasiones...

¡Vaya sorpresa!

Draco siguió observando la salita, encontró un retrato de un joven pelirrojo, que se le notaba bastante serio.

El era Ron Weasley... Su fiel amigo y eterno enamorado. Había algo extraño en su relación...

¡Oh mire este libro!

Draco había pasado por alto el comentario de la mujer. Encontró un libro en una estantería cercana a el, que fue de mayor atención para el...

¡Viajes a través del tiempo¿Puedo tomarlo?

Por supuesto...

Este señor, el que escribió el libro... ¡Lo conozco! Fue mi maestro de filosofía...

¿De verdad?

Si...

(Dijo sonriente y comenzó a hojear el libro)

El leyó ese libro una y otra vez...

(Draco trago saliva)

Venga le mostraré otra cosa mas...

Entraron a otra habitación, y sobre una mesita de centro, se encontraba una replica en miniatura del"MOON CASTLE"

El lo mando a hacer...

Draco se arrodillo para contemplarlo mejor... La pieza era de un magnifico gusto. Sensacional, hasta el más mínimo detalle era igual al original. La mujer acerco la mano hasta la figura y abrió el techo de una torre... La música sonó... Era una caja musical...

¡Es mi música favorita en todo el mundo!

(Otra sorpresa más)

No entiendo que esta pasando... No lo entiendo...

* * *

**Continuara...  
**

**Comentarios...**


	2. ¿Eres tu?

**CAPITULO DOS**

¿ERES TU?

* * *

Lo que hizo Draco, inmediatamente después de haber estado con la señorita Skeeter, fué manejar hasta su antigua universidad que quedaba a cientos de kilómetros... Aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel y con los pensamientos en todas direcciones... ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta afinidad, con alguien que nunca en su vida había visto? Los mismos gustos, la misma música predilecta.

_Harry Potter…_

Ahora el nombre se le hacía más hermoso, toda el era hermoso... Como un Ángel caído. Su sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada tan penetrante, tan sincera, limpia...

_Dios, no puedo apartarlo de mi pensamiento ni un solo instante.._.

Prácticamente llegó por inercia hasta el colegio, dejó su auto mal estacionado y corrió en busca de su ex profesor de filosofía. Tras preguntar por todas partes, finalmente lo encontró en la biblioteca... Sin hacer mucho ruido, se fué aproximando hasta el... O hasta donde parecía estar el, tras una docena de libros apilados en la mesa. El anciano leía la ILIADA... Según recordaba Draco, el libro favorito y "lectura ligera" del profesor. Tomó asiento, el hombre no se inmutó. Draco tuvo que carraspear con la garganta para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Apareció detrás del libro, tras unas gafas de media luna...

Profesor Binns... ¿Me recuerda? (Habló en voz baja)

No moleste muchachito, estoy ocupado...

Profesor, es urgente que hable con usted...

S-aque una cita en la dirección del plantel, y con mucho gusto lo atenderé.

El viejo regresó a la lectura, pero Draco no se iba a dar por vencido, intentaría por última vez...

Profesor ¿Se puede viajar a través del tiempo?

Esas fueron las palabra mágicas, El hombre, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, miró de arriba abajo al joven muchacho que tenía delante de el...

¿Se puede profesor?

Había angustia en el rostro juvenil... Dejó de leer por en enésima vez su libro, guardó algunos documentos en su portafolio y sin decir nada más, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Draco golpeó la mesa con la mano fuertemente, había fracasado... ¿Y ahora que demonios iba a hacer? Necesitaba hablar con el y ahora lo había echado a perder.

¿No querías platicar conmigo muchacho?

El profesor había hablado ya muy cerca de la salida, la bibliotecaria encargada estuvo tentada a decirle SILENCIO, pero tratándose de quien se trataba, haría una excepción. Por que si no fuera por el, el recinto estaría vacío, con eso del Internet, ya nadie se paraba por ahí a disfrutar de la buena lectura.

Si, si quiero hablar...

¿Entonces que haces ahí sentado? Sígueme...

Llegaron hasta una enorme aula donde el profesor impartía su clase, ahí le acercó una silla, y el se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado.

Bien ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber?

Usted ha dicho en su libro que... Viajó en el tiempo... Se trasladó al pasado... Me impresionó. De hecho es mi libro favorito... Dice cosas tan profundas, tan...Mágicas... Lo hace parecer todo tan real.

Porque fue real... Yo viajé en el tiempo...

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

¡Dígame como lo hizo¿Cual es el secreto?

Debo confesar, que eres el primero que no me dice que estoy chiflado... Un punto a tu favor... ¿Por qué quieres viajar¿Que razón poderosa te mueve a pensar en esa posibilidad?

¿Quiere que le diga la razón? la razón es... El amor... Estoy enamorado de un joven que vivió en 1912...

El anciano meditó las palabras del chico... Se levantó de su asiento, dio varias vueltas, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá...

Cuéntame tu historia muchacho...

Draco relató todo lo que había estado viviendo esos días en el Moon Castle, no omitió nada, ni el más mínimo detalle...

1912, hace ya mucho tiempo... Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Demasiado... (Contestó Draco)

Te diré algo... Como escribí en mi libro, fui de paseo a Venecia... Me habían contado de sus hermosos canales, de lo romántico que era... Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me embarqué un día. Me hospedé en un hotel de primera, y de los más antiguos de la ciudad... Los primeros días me la pasé deambulando por todas partes... Y el último día de mi estancia, me acosté en mi cama, observé el entorno... El mobiliario era antiquísimo, de mediados de siglo. Fue ahí donde surgió la idea. Cerré mis ojos, y me concentré profundamente. Comencé a hipnotizar a mi mente, haciéndole creer que no era 1952, sino que era 1592... Lo repetí una y otra vez... Hasta que por breves segundos... Al abrir mis ojos... Puede ver, que me había transportado hacia esos remotos años... ¡FUE FUGAZ! Breves minutos..., Pero estoy seguro de que estuve ahí, en el mismo sitio, pero muchos siglos atrás... Lo juro por mi santa madre que en gloria esté. Cuando reaccioné, estaba de vuelta... De vuelta en 1952... Quedé fatigado; tanto... Que nunca más lo volví a intentar.

¡Entonces tengo posibilidades!

Todos las tenemos... Solo hay que buscar los medios...

No le entiendo...

Yo pude viajar, porque todo mi entorno me ayudó... Lo viejo de los muebles, el olor a tiempo... ¿Comprendes? Nada de lo que en la habitación había, me hacía pensar que estaba en 1952...

¿Quiere decir, que si logro cambiar el entorno, en el cual me desenvuelvo y, ...

¡EXACTO MUCHACHO!

¡Dios, entonces... Ya sé que voy a hacer... ¡Muchas gracias profesor¡Nunca tendré como pagarle¡Debo irme! ADIOS...

Cuando llegó al MOON CASTLE, estaba visiblemente nervioso... Tenía que idear un plan infalible. Cuando lo tuvo, esperó a que anocheciera. Volvió al ático y sacó cuanto pudo. Libros, ropa, utensilios, cortinas y algunas monedas extrañas... Los llevó hasta su habitación, y los colocó en lugares estratégicos. Todo el mobiliario de su cuarto, lo guardó en una habitación contigua.

Cuando quedó satisfecho, el siguiente paso fue vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión apoyándose en una vieja fotografía de un "presunto alumno" Después, como había hecho su profesor, se recostó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hipnotizar su mente... Repitió y repitió... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 muchas veces... No pasaba nada... Se desesperó, pero nunca bajó la guardia...

_Es el año de 1912, estoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... Es el año de 1912, estoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... Es el año de 1912, estoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... Es el año de... 1912... Y estoy..._

Pasaron las horas y nada parecía cambiar, todo seguía igual. Volvía a desesperarse ¿Qué cosa estaba haciendo mal¿Qué maldita cosa no estaba funcionando? El sudor ya lo había cubierto de pies a cabeza…

Esa noche fracasó y no supo cuando le venció el sueño. Pero era muy tenaz, así que lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue repetir la misma frasecita cientos y cientos de veces por horas y horas:

_Es el año de 1912, estoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... Es el año de 1912, estoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... Es el año de 1912, estoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... Es el año de... 1912... Y estoy... Y estoy yo… _

Hasta que un sueño profundo lo envolvió, fue como si cayera en un torbellino, en un pozo sin fondo... Un remolino que lo arrastraba a las profundidades del mar.

Un pequeño abejorro, revoloteaba por su cara... Y se paró en su nariz haciéndole sentir comezón. Por inercia, llevó su mano, hasta ese sitio y ¡PAMM! se dio un buen golpe el mismo... Eso lo hizo reaccionar...

¡Maldición! maldito insecto... ¡DIOS MIO!

Ante sus ojos un panorama exquisitamente bello. Un enorme lago, muchos árboles verdes... Y alumnos corriendo en todas direcciones... ¡LO Había CONSEGUIDO¡HABIA LLEGADO A HOGWARTS! se levantó del suelo... Estaba extasiado con el panorama... Eran tan irreal... Tan fascinante… Tan increíble.

Estoy aquí¡Lo logré¡LO LOGREE!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No iba a perder el tiempo. Ya sabía lo que su corazón buscaba. Se acercó aun pequeño grupo de chicas, que no pasaban mas allá de los 13 años, tomaban un almuerzo alegremente a pleno rayo del sol...  
-Disculpen que les interrumpa señoritas...

¿Han...visto a Harry Potter?

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos...

¡MALFOY! gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente después echaron a correr...

¡Oigan¡Esperen!... ¡Necesito saber¿Conocen a Harry Potter¡Hey, regresen!

Ninguna de las personas que pasaban por ahí le tendió una mano. Todas corrían o lo ignoraban olímpicamente...

_¿Pero acaso nadie va a ayudarme¡Rayos! no viajé en el tiempo para nada... Tendré que buscarlo yo mismo..._

Caminó por toda la orilla del lugar... Parecía no tener fin... Hasta que mas all�, a unos cuantos pasos... Un silueta de hombre, sentada a la sombra de un inmenso árbol frondoso, viendo hacia el horizonte... La fresca brisa mecía sus cabellos rebeldes al compás...

_Es el... Es el... Harry..._

El chico se puso de pié y se recargó en el tronco del coloso... Se le notaba triste... Nostálgico...

Draco Malfoy, corrió con todas su fuerzas, el pareció no darse cuenta, si no hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo de frente... El rubio platinado paró en seco, dudó en seguir... El, al verlo, se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendido... Draco se fue acercando lentamente, su corazón estaba apunto de estallar de la emoción...

Un paso adelante de el... Un paso atrás de Harry...

Espera... Harry...

A-Acaso... ¿eres tú?

* * *

fin por hoy jejeje, gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, espero tenerlas de vuelta en este capitulo. Y a las que leen y no se atreven a dejar comentarios, háganlo, no saben lo gratificante que es para un aspirante a escritor, el saber que leen sus ideas. Sé que les parecerá un poco confuso todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero tengan paciencia. Todo se irá resolviendo en los siguientes capítulos. Eso se los aseguro.

Chaos.


	3. Un encuentro desafortunado

**Antes que se me olvide… Esta historia tiene algo de AU, ya saben por aquello de Lucius y Narcisa y de que Draco estudió filosofía, etc.… El Draco que viajó en el tiempo tiene 22 años pero… Ya verán lo que sigue, hay que leer los siguientes capítulos para que no se me hagan tantos nudos. Ahora bien; me hicieron una observación: De que mi Draco "en esta historia" está un poco OCC, y en parte así es, pero como ya expliqué arriba, ESTOY MANEJANDO EL AU, y en un universo alterno, todo puede pasar. ¿Quedó todo claro? **

Ahora sí, a leer…

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 **

Un encuentro desafortunado.

* * *

**oooooooo**

Espera, no te vayas... Harry...

A-Acaso... ¿eres tú?

S-Si, soy yo…

Draco trató de acercarse hasta el, pero Harry retrocedió aterrado… El rubio quedó desconcertado, por un momento había pensado que le estaba esperando ¿Por qué ahora se le notaba asustado? Y… ¿decepcionado?

No es posible que… Seas tu quien ha venido… ¡No es cierto!

He venido desde muy lejos a verte… Y he venido porque…

¡Aléjate! No te atrevas a dar un paso más… O lo vas a lamentar.

Harry sacó "algo" de lo que parecía ser una mochila, pero Draco Malfoy no se inmutó, por el contrario a Harry le pareció ver extrañeza en sus ojos; en otras ocasiones se había puesto a temblar como una chica al sentirse amenazado por el, pero ahora… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El no parecía temerle, en absoluto.

¿Qué haces¿Por qué me apuntas con eso…? Yo solo… ¿por qué estás llorando?

No… des un paso más… o te juro que te arrepentirás Malfoy…

¡Harry¿Qué sucede?

Una voz que salió justo a las espaldas de Draco. Al girarse, observó a un chico pelirrojo furioso. El mismo que había visto en aquella foto animada y según recordaba, fue el eterno enamorado de Harry. Se le notaba alterado y con ganas de aplastarlo.

�¿Qué hace este idiota aquí¿Ha buscado pleito?

¡Calma! No me ha hecho nada… Vámonos Ron, no tiene caso seguir aquí… -Harry bajó la guardia y tomó a Ron por el brazo- Draco quiso detenerle, pero Harry se volvió para decirle que no lo siguiera…

Regresa al lugar de donde has venido y de donde nunca debiste de haber regresado… Vuelve con las demás serpientes ponzoñosas.

Draco se quedó petrificado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Su corazón palpitaba, había visto al hombre que le robaba el sueño, pero parecía que lo aborrecía… En su mirada esmeralda (Ahora sabía que tenía la mirada más verde y brillante de todo el mundo) había percibido una gran decepción e indignación. Algo no estaba marchando del todo bien y no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos sin averiguar; así que fue siguiéndolos a una distancia corta, tratando de agudizar el oído…

¡Así que esta era tu brillante actividad, por la cual no quisiste ir con nosotros a Hogsmade¡Magnífica idea Harry!

Tranquilízate Ron… En realidad, Eh… Bueno, el encontrarme con Malfoy fue algo que no estaba contemplado. Yo solo quería estar solo, para pensar y… El apareció de repente. En realidad me sorprendí, había escuchado que estaba extraviado… Fue por eso que su padre vino con todo el séquito del consejo escolar…O algo por el estilo.

El tiempo sin el fue fenomenal y ahora que ha regresado… Pero…No importa¿Qué hubiese pasado si no llego a tiempo?

Sé defenderme solo Ron, por si no te habías dado cuenta…

Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, ese cretino nos viene siguiendo… Ahora le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades…

Por favor Ron… No te vayas a meter en problemas por el, no vale la pena…

Descuida, no le daré el gusto…

Ron se dio la media vuelta y encaró a Draco, que de inmediato se puso en guardia, el pelirrojo era un completo desconocido para el y más valía estar preparado.

No sé de dónde vienes, ni a donde quieres llegar hurón… Pero si piensas que siguiéndonos vas a conseguir algo, estás muy equivocado. ¡Vete de aquí o la pasarás muy mal!

Creo que el país es libre y puedo caminar por donde me plazca… -Se defendió Draco.

Pues a mi me da la gana que te largues a otro… Por ejemplo; ¡A Transilvania! Donde viven tus parientes chupa sangre.

Si lo haces por el, déjame decirte que puede arreglárselas sin ti… A leguas se ve que es una chico valiente y que no hace falta que le pises los talones a cada momento.

Mira Malfoy, prometí a Harry que no haría algo descabellado. Pero mi paciencia es muy corta así, que te aconsejo que no te le acerques… Porque la próxima ves que te encuentre fastidiándolo, no me voy a tentar el corazón.

Ron Weasley se retiró, llevando a Harry del brazo. Este alcanzó a mirarle de reojo y Draco no le despegó su mirada gris en ningún momento… Dejó que avanzaran unos metros y volvió a seguirles. Minutos después se encontraba con una visión incomparable…

"El Moon Castle"

Pero ahora lucía diferente. Cientos de estudiantes abarrotaban cada centímetro. Eso significaba que la historia era cierta, el magnífico hotel había servido de colegio de magia y hechicería.

Fue tal la impresión que se llevó Draco, que por un momento se olvidó del verdadero motivo de su viaje por el tiempo. Se puso a contemplar la magnífica visión como ido. Le faltaban ojos para mirar todo el rededor… Chicas y chicos de todas las edades deambulaban con sus libros bajo el brazo, otros tantos ¡Volaban sobre escobas! Otros más hacías figuras extrañas con "ese objeto" con el que Harry le había amenazado; y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces debía ser algo así como una varita mágica.

_Esto es, simplemente imposible… Increíble… Pero fascinante._

La inercia le hizo recorrer los alrededores del lugar. Prácticamente con la boca abierta. ¡Todo era tan novedoso e increíble! Parecía estar viviendo una cosa prácticamente imposible. Si sus ojos grises no lo estuviesen viendo, no lo creería. También se sentía nervioso… Inquieto e inseguro.

¡Eh, Draco Malfoy¡Malfoy!

Volteó su mirada; varios alumnos corrían hacia su dirección, retrocedió algunos pasos ¿Qué querrían con el¿Por qué le habían llamado por su nombre¿Acaso le conocían¿Qué podía esperar de ellos¿Lo mismo que el pelirrojo protector de Harry?

¡Por merlín¿Dónde te habías metido?

Uno de ellos lo tomó por el hombro y lo revisó meticulosamente de arriba abajo, como si corroborase que estaba completo. Los otros dos, que eran más robustos, lo miraban con cara de idiotas y reían de igual manera.

Mira la facha que traes Draco ¡Eres un completo y total asco!

Draco seguía impávido, sin poder articular palabras. De cualquier manera no sabría que decir. No conocía a esos jóvenes que tenía delante de él.

Ven, vayamos de inmediato con Snape… Estoy seguro que se caerá de su asiento en cuanto te vea… ¡Merlín! Has vuelto. Ya te hacíamos por perdido… ¡Y tu madre y padre! Demonios… Te darán una buena paliza.

Y se dejó arrastrar como un chiquillo. Se sentía sin fuerzas, como si estuviese perdido en el limbo… Le llevaron por cientos de pasadizos que se entrelazaban, como un extenso laberinto. Pero al pasar cerca de un gran espejo, que parecía llevar cientos de años colgado sobre la pared de roca sólida, detuvo su marcha…Se vio reflejado en el como un adolescente… Mucho menor que los 22 años. Se tocó el rostro¡No podía creérselo! Todo en el parecía estar igual, pero ahora estaba más joven… Y su cabello, antes largo, ahora estaba corto y ligeramente revuelto… Y ¡Y su ropa! Dios… Completamente llena de lodo seco, parecía un vagabundo.

¿Qué sucede Draco¿Por qué te miras tanto en el espejo? –Preguntó el que lo había estado llevando.

S -¡Soy yo…! Pero… No puedo creerlo…

¡Por supuesto que eres tú¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo por el estilo? Ven, no perdamos más tiempo…

Volvió a hacer "arrastrado" por más y más pasillos interminables. Hasta que llegaron a un lúgubre sitio; donde un frío le invadió. Olía a humedad u a olvido. Se posaron frente a un gran cuadro, que reflejaba a una bruja con mirada furiosa que reía macabramente y el chico dijo unas palabras en latín. Sabía que era latín, pero no pudo saber el significado… De inmediato el cuadro se movió de lugar y entraron…

Al parecer habían llegado a un centro de reunión, ya que había algunos estudiantes ahí, algunos leyendo, otros platicando… Al verle pasar, todos se arremolinaron en torno a el y le hacían cientos de preguntas; todas al mismo tiempo ¡Lo estaban volviendo loco! No sabía que hacer…

�¡Que demonios está pasando aquí¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

La masa de gente se hizo a un lado, para revelar la figura de un hombre muy enigmático. Vestía todo de negro y su mirada era fría. Nariz muy prominente y un rostro impasible. Al mirar al joven rubio, se abalanzó hacia el, lo tomó por ambos brazos y lo zarandeó enérgicamente.

¡Draco¿Dónde estabas, maldito desobediente¡Contesta!

De nueva cuenta, el rubio se quedó sin palabras… Hasta se sentía un poco idiota por no saber contestar.

Zabini… ¿Fuiste tú quien lo trajo?

Si profesor… También Crabbe y Goyle. Lo encontramos en el patio…

_Así que el tipo era un profesor…_

Bien… ¡Ahora todos vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo! Yo me encargaré de el.

El hombre volvió a tomarle por el brazo y lo llevó hasta el otro lado del gran lugar. Abrió una puerta y lo metió de un empujón que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. Iba a reclamar tanta agresividad, pero el sujeto parecía estar furioso. No iba a hacer nada hasta que no estuviera seguro del suelo que pisaba.

Ahora mismo me vas a decir donde estuviste metido estos días… ¡Y no quiero mentiras!

_¿Por qué todos preguntaban lo mismo¿Qué misterio había detrás?_

Bueno… Yo… No recuerdo exactamente…

Contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Sólo una mentira podía salvarle del interrogatorio. Si fingía no saber nada- Lo cual no era del todo equivocado- Podría salir avante.

¿Qué no recuerdas nada¡Maldita sea! Veamos Draco… Haz un esfuerzo… Concéntrate…

Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada…

El individuó gruñó. Hizo algunos ademanes furiosos con las manos. Caminó por todo el rededor muy nervioso. Y entonces sacó ese "artefacto" extraño de sus ropas, y con un movimiento hizo aparecer una jarra helada con dos vasos… Draco se quedó mudo… ¡Si era una varita mágica auténtica!

Toma un poco de agua, tal vez eso te refresque la memoria…

Draco dudó, pero logró tomar el vaso y bebió todo el líquido.

¿Y bien¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Yo me siento bien… Pero creo que… Mi mente está un poco… fuera de orden…

El "profesor" jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el escritorio, Síntoma inequívoco de desesperación y frustración.

No tendré más remedio que llevarte con el director. Sígueme Draco… Y espero que en cuanto lleguemos, logres hacer funcionar tu cabeza. No quiero que me dejes en ridículo.

C- ¿Con el director?

Sí, con Albus Dumbledore…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio del colegio. Un chico se aferraba a su almohada con todas sus fuerzas. En su rostro se notaba la decepción y la tristeza. Sus ojos querían derramar lágrimas, pero su orgullo se lo estaba impidiendo.

_¿Como pudo suceder esto? No debía ser el… No debía de haber sido el… El es cruel, no tiene sentimientos… _

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama y abrió un pequeño cajón que tenía a un lado y sacó varios sobres membretados. Del interior de uno de ellos, sacó una pequeña nota, la llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró su aroma; para después leerla y suspirar aún más.

_Todo fue una broma de mal gusto… Y yo de tonto que lo creí… ¡Lo que se habrá reído de mí en todo éste tiempo! No debí dejarme llevar por la emoción. Pero esas palabras… Esos pensamientos hacia mí son… Eran tan maravillosos, tan llenos de sinceridad que… ¡Santo cielo! Fui un estúpido; ahora no se tentará el corazón para hacerme sufrir. Sabe que me he enamorado perdidamente de el, y esa será su principal arma… Me tiene en sus manos y yo lo tengo en mi corazón… ¡Dios mío! por favor arráncame esto que siento por dentro… Hazme odiarle, como el me odia a mí…_

No pudo contenerse más y soltó ese llanto que se había negado a salir… Su almohada, de nueva cuenta, fue el mudo testigo de su abatimiento y de su inmensa tristeza. La vida ya no iba a ser igual para el…

* * *

ooooooo

**Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Final de éste capítulo. **

Se que les ha de parecer algo enredoso, pero vamos comenzando, así que deberán tener mucha paciencia. Estoy de días libres, así que ahora sí les voy a actualizar enseguida. Y si no es molesto denle clic ya saben en donde.

Chao.


	4. El mapa merodeador

**A todas las chicas que me han dejado comentarios, muchas gracias y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el 4 capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4  
El mapa merodeador**

* * *

No pudo contenerse más y soltó ese llanto que se había negado a salir… Su almohada, de nueva cuenta, fue el mudo testigo de su abatimiento y de su inmensa tristeza. La vida ya no iba a ser igual para el… Ya no iba a ser la misma, puesto que se había enterado de toda la verdad. Una cruel y amarga verdad. Se sentía vacío y como si millones de agujas se clavaran en todo su cuerpo. 

Mas tarde escuchó como varios pares de pisadas subían las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio. Se levantó con rapidez y secó su cara. Fuese quien fuese no iba a darle el gusto de verle llorar. Le dio la espalda al marco de la puerta e hizo como si buscase algo importante dentro de su baúl.

Escuchó que Neville y Seamus charlaban acerca de la Mimbelus Mimbletonia.

¡Cada vez está más grande! Todavía no sé exactamente cuales sean sus cualidades, pero estoy seguro que será algo importante.

Cuando lo averigües no dejes de decírmelo ¡Estoy esperando con impaciencia!

Seamus lo había dicho a manera de burla. Y la realidad era que el muchacho llevaba semanas diciendo lo mismo y tenía a todos aburridos. Harry sonrió detrás de la tapa del baúl. En realidad, su compañero de cuarto, era un desastre en las demás materias, pero en Herbología era toda una eminencia. Era lógico que quisiese darse a notar con lo único en lo que los demás fallaban.

¡Harry! Que bueno que estás aquí. Nos hemos encontrado a la profesora McGonagall en los pasillos y dice que necesita hablar contigo. Creo que es referente a… ¿A que era Seamus? Ya se me olvidó-

En realidad no nos lo dijo. Pero comentó que le urge intercambiar algunas palabras contigo. Si posible ahora mismo. Está en el aula de transformaciones.

_Debe tratarse de mis calificaciones, ya me esperaba algo así._

Gracias, enseguida voy.

Tomó el libro "Maldiciones imperdonables nivel 5" y lo guardó en su mochila. Con la mirada sobre el suelo y las manos en sus bolsillos, bajó las escaleras de la sala común y la traspasó. Ron, quien charlaba con un chico de primer grado, dejó de hacerlo y se aproximó a Harry.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Algo.

Por el tono de tu voz, no creo que ese "algo" exista. Si te sigue doliendo la cabeza puedo acompañarte a la enfermería.

No, ya se me pasará. Ahora debo ir con McGonagall. Quiere hablar conmigo urgentemente.

¿Puedo acompañarte hasta el aula? No tengo clase ahora.

¿Y Hermione¿Está por aquí?- Cambió la plática. En realidad no quería que nadie lo acompañase.

No, está embebida con las runas antiguas. Tardará un par de horas más. Dice que su futuro depende de estas horas. Ya sabes como es de exagerada, seguramente está con la nariz metida en los libros.

Ya veo. Entonces te veré más tarde. Hasta luego.

Pero yo quiero… - Ron hizo el intento de seguirle. Pero la mirada de Harry se lo dijo todo- Bien, te veo más tarde en Defensa.

Harry se encaminó directamente hasta al cuadro de la señora gorda, aún cabizbajo. Ron se dio cuenta por completo… Pero ahora con mayor énfasis. Semanas atrás ya había presentado un comportamiento extraño, y el día de hoy se había acrecentado más. ¿Qué cosa estaba pasando con el?

_Tengo que averiguar que cosa te sucede Harry… No es posible que esa alegría y entusiasmo que te caracterizaban, esté perdida. Y porque te amo, lo haré._

* * *

Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy estaban ya ante la imponente gárgola de piedra que llevaba directamente hasta el despacho del director.

"Meigas fritas"

E igual como sucedió con el cuadro en aquel sitio lúgubre; la mole de piedra se hizo a un lado y reveló unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Draco empezaba a comprender, que debían ser "ciertos códigos" para entrar y salir de cualquier lugar. Así que se dijo así mismo que debía aprenderse todas. Por el momento ya llevaba dos. Aunque la primera estaba demasiado difícil.

Volvió a ser tomado del brazo con mucha fuerza y fue conducido hasta otra puerta más. Esta vez fue abierta con un "Alohomora maxima" con "eso" que era la varita mágica. El profesor le hizo pasar primero y después el. Al estar dentro, apreció un centenar de libros apilados en amplios estantes. Muchos objetos astronómicos muy peculiares y… Un horrible pajarraco parado sobre una jaula.

_¿Quién puede tener una mascota como esa? Está horrible…_

¿Qué esperas Draco¡Sube las escaleras de una buena vez!

Enseguida profesor.

_Pero que mal carácter tiene el tipo._

Otras escaleras de caracol, pero más angostas y ya se hallaba frente al escritorio de un anciano con lentes de media luna y un sombrero puntiagudo, que lo miraba muy intrigado y sonriéndole de una manera poco usual. Draco desvió la mirada, no se porqué le dio la impresión de que el supuesto director lo estaba analizando meticulosamente y eso lo puso nervioso sin tener alguna razón aparente.

Albus… Aquí te traigo al señor Malfoy… A ver si a ti logra decirte lo que hizo en todos estos días que se ausentó… Porque, según sus propias palabras "No recuerda nada de lo que hizo" ¿puedes creerlo? Tuvo a todo el colegio de cabeza, incluido a sus padres; y la única excusa que logró decir, fue esa estupidez…

Le creo Severus, le creo…

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, se acercó hasta Draco y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

Sé bienvenido. Otra ves… -Y le guiñó un ojo.

Draco no supo que contestar, ese guiño era de ¿complicidad?

Por favor Severus, déjanos solos. El joven Malfoy y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué platicar.

¿Avisará a sus padres?

Lo haré cuando sea oportuno. Por el momento hay cosas importantes que analizar ¿Verdad Draco?- El nombrado tragó saliva.

Entonces me retiro. Debo de ir a mi… Clase.- Severus Salió furioso. El querría quedarse a escuchar, pero órdenes eran órdenes y el era muy correcto, aunque muy voluble. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, el director volvió a sonreírle.

Por favor toma asiento.-

La mano avejentada le indicó una pequeña silla de madera tallada. El, con suma precaución le obedeció. A pesar de su nerviosismo y de no saber a quien tenía enfrente sintió que estaba en lugar seguro. El director le producía "cierta quietud", no así Severus Snape.

Bienvenido seas Draco Malfoy.

Draco casi pega un brinco al descubrir que "lo que parecía ser un sombrero" había hablado. Le había dado un gran susto. El andrajoso objeto parecía tener boca propia, pero no tenía ojos, ni nariz, ni oídos. Superando su miedo, puesto que su curiosidad era mayor, acercó su vista hacia a el, y lo revisó de pe a pá.

Es el sombrero seleccionador Draco… El es quien decide a qué casa va cada individuo…

¿Sombrero seleccionador?

Draco… Ahora que has vuelto, necesitarás saber, por segunda ocasión, cómo es que el colegio trabaja…

Draco casi pierde el color.

Pero… ¿Usted sabe? sabe que yo…

Por supuesto, sé que has venido de un tiempo distinto al nuestro, y sé el motivo principal que te orilló a ello… No te apenes, el amor no es una cosa para avergonzarse.

El viejo hizo un movimiento con su varita e hizo aparecer una bandeja repleta de galletas y un vaso de leche.

Toma las que desees, vamos a tener una larga plática tú y yo. Descuida no te aburrirás, eso te lo garantizo.

Draco estaba indeciso y apenado. ¿En verdad el sabía todo acerca de el? Pero… El era el director del colegio, de ser así, entonces debía ser el que sabía más magia y por consiguiente "su verdad" ¿debía fiarse de el? Aunque pensase lo contrario no tenía más alternativa. Debía tener un aliado, el no conocía a nadie, y su ayuda pudiese serle de mayor utilidad.

No debes tener miedo de mí Draco, soy completamente inofensivo con las personas como tú… Ahora…Escucha con atención Draco Malfoy, escucha bien porque de esto dependerán muchas cosas…

* * *

Adelante… ¡Oh! Eres tú Potter, pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando. Y cierra la puerta tras de ti. No quiero a nadie asomándose por ella.

Harry obedeció con prontitud y se acercó hasta la profesora que acababa de convertir a un ratón en un botón negro y grande.

Siéntate por favor.

Obedeció.

Potter¿qué pasa contigo? Tus calificaciones han bajado notablemente este bimestre y estoy muy decepcionada. ¿Te sientes mal¿Estás enfermo¿Te duele algo¿Peleaste con tus amigos?

No me sucede nada profesora.

Así que no pasa nada; pues no te creo Potter. Mira por ti mismo…

La profesora le extendió un pedazo de pergamino y Harry lo tomó. Era su examen. No había ninguna respuesta escrita, salvo algunos trazos mal hechos que simulaban un par de corazones entrelazados y las palabras: "¿Quién serás?" -Se ruborizó.

¿Y bien¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto? Por que si no lo haces, créeme que estarías a un paso de perder una beca muy importante para la universidad de aurores. Sería una verdadera lástima que la dejases escapar. Recuerda que debes mantener tu promedio y si sigues así…

Lo siento profesora, le juro que no volverá a pasar… Podría… ¿Podría repetirlo?

Mira Potter, sé perfectamente que sabes utilizar los encantamientos a la perfección. No tiene caso repetir algo que ya sabes. Es solo que debemos entregar cierto papeleo al ministerio. No puedo enviar esto en blanco, Deberás llenarlo con tu puño y letra… Y será la última vez que te ofrezca ayuda. No es ético de mi parte, ni tampoco quiero que piensen que tengo favoritismos pero… En fin. Tienes media hora.

La profesora le dejó a solas tras salir por una puerta trasera, llevándose consigo una caja repleta de botones. Presumiblemente utilizados en la clase anterior… Volvió a mirar el pergamino, y pasó un dedo sobre el pequeño dibujo que había hecho…

Ahora recordaba que el día del examen había recibido una carta… Una carta. Que hacía compañía a otras seis; de autor anónimo… Aquella vez… Estaba en el gran comedor… A unas horas del partido de Quidditch y estaba nervioso. No tenía apetito, así que la comida se quedó servida en su plato y el perdió la mirada, hacia a un punto inexistente.

_"Las lechuzas llegaron haciendo mucho barullo y una de ellas le dejó caer sobre sus manos, un sobre blanco. De inmediato la había abierto y leído el contenido. Por temor a que sus compañeros leyesen, se había levantado de su asiento y corrido hacia un sitio apartado donde nadie lo molestase… Hacía días que no recibía una sola y estaba triste… Y ahora… esas letras de trazos magníficos, llenas de calor y amor le habían vuelto a calentar el alma. Volvía a sonreír… Besó el papel y lo guardó dentro de su túnica"_

Una lágrima cayó e hizo que la tinta se corriera, borrando los corazones…

_No debo pensar más en ti… Me hace daño. Me hace daño saber que fuiste tú quien me hizo soñar y pensar en un mundo diferente. Me duele saber que todo lo que escribiste acerca de mí, fueron mentiras… Haz destruido mi corazón en miles de pedazos… ¿por qué tuve que ser yo quien pagara tus burlas?_

La profesora volvió a regresar al salón y Harry limpió rápidamente sus ojos, simulando que todo marchaba bien. Pero McGonagall ya le había visto desde el principio. Si la experiencia no le fallaba, el muchacho estaba enamorado y mal correspondido.

El chico de ojos verdes, regresó a tierra y comenzó a contestar el examen con suma rapidez. Terminó en cuestión de quince minutos. Y lo entregó a la profesora. No le dijo nada más, sólo se esfumó por la puerta…

_Pobre Potter… ¿Quién no querría a amar a alguien como el? Tan lleno de amor_

* * *

No supo cuando comenzó a correr, pero cuando se descubrió, ya había llegado hasta la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Se detuvo de las viejas rejas para tomar aliento. E inmediatamente después dio de puntapiés a la misma desquitando su rabia y su impotencia; puesto que no quería derramar una sola lágrima por alguien que no valía la pena, pero éstas afloraban… Una tras otra. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía el alma…. Le dolía todo…

¡Maldita sea¿Por qué¿Por qué? –Gritó con todas su fuerzas y su voz hizo eco por todos los pasillos- ¡Yo no lo merecía…!

Pero lo que si va a merecer, será un castigo si no regresa a clases de inmediato Potter-. Palabras carentes de animosidad seguidas de un ligero maullido.

Filch y la señora Norris. Dos personajes odiados por Harry. El sonido de una campana… Hora de cambio de clase. Volvió sobre sus talones y volviendo a correr llegó directamente hasta el salón de defensa. Ahí ya le esperaban Ron y Hermione. Pasó su mano por el rostro, para darse tranquilidad y que sus amigos no descubrieran nada anormal en el. Entraron al salón y se sentaron en los lugares acostumbrados.

Por poco y no llegas Harry, Snape está furioso… Lo ví en los pasillos hace unos minutos. ¡Hasta quitó puntos a Pansy Parkinson!

Dime una cosa Hermione ¿Acaso debemos admirarnos por ello? Snape siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos… Yo pensé que el regreso del hurón lo pondría de mejor semblante…

?Han encontrado a Malfoy!- gritó la mujer y todo el salón la miró.

Shh… guarda silencio Hermione… -Dijo disimuladamente Ron.- Y sí ya lo encontraron, para nuestra desgracia.

Harry seguía callado, hasta cierto punto harto.

¿Y cómo fue¿Dónde estaba?- Seguía preguntando la castaña, pero en tono más bajo.

Creo que Harry debe saberlo… Cuando llegué al lago… Malfoy lo estaba molestando. Como siempre.

¡No me estaba molestando¿De acuerdo? – El ojiverde perdió la calma y miró retadoramente al pelirrojo- Y no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde se había metido… Lo encontré por casualidad. Y no quiero que me hagan más preguntas al respecto por que no las pienso contestar.

Tranquilízate Harry, no es para que te exaltes… Yo solo…

10 puntos menos para Griffyndor… Hacen demasiado alboroto… Y creo que a la clase no le interesa en lo más mínimo enterarse de su "escandalosa" vida privada Potter. Abran su libro en la página 325…

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron enfadado por su culpa habían quitado puntos a la casa de los leones, para placer de Slytherin… Tomó sus cosas y se apartó de ellos. No quería compañía.

¿Qué le pasa?

No sé Hermione… Ha estado actuando muy raro. Parece que todo le molesta.

Tenemos que hablar con el… Saliendo de clase.

No creo que sea buena idea. Mejor apresúrate a leer o Snape nos quitará más puntos. Ya luego nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Ron y Hermione volvieron los ojos a libro… No así Harry que volvía a perderse en el limbo de sus pensamientos. Sólo escuchaba la voz lejana de Severus Snape hablar sobre los hombres lobo…

* * *

¿Ha quedado todo claro, Draco?

La mayoría… Creo que lo demás lo aprenderé sobre la marcha. ¡Ufss! Son infinidad de cosas las que debo memorizar. Espero no echarlo a perder. Tengo tanta información en la cabeza que no se si la vaya a confundir…

Sé que vas a actuar con mucha cautela. De cualquier manera deberás venir todas las noches a que te enseñe a utilizar la varita, es vital que no estés desprotegido; recuerda que no eres muy bien visto entre la mayoría de los alumnos. Querrán cobrarse alguna que otra travesura.

Pero sigo sin entender… ¿cómo es posible que yo…? Que yo sea aborrecido por todos… Nunca había estado aquí… No conozco a nadie.

Es que si se trataba de ti Draco… Ten en mente lo que te he contado, es verdad por más increíble que parezca. Has vuelto aquí por otra oportunidad, no la desperdicies. No me defraudes, ni te defraudes a ti mismo. Y ahora….

¡shshshspspspst!- Apareció en el aire un pergamino amarillento.

Toma… Este es un mapa "merodeador" del colegio. En el se muestran todos los puntos importantes del colegio, así mismo dónde se encuentran los estudiantes…. Con el mapa en tu poder, no te perderás. Los salones donde debes tomar clase, el nombre de los libros que deberás llevar, los horarios. Todo está ahí. Procura tenerlo lejos del alcance de curiosos. No queremos que caiga en manos equivocadas. Filch entre ellos…. Para leerlo deberás decir en voz baja pero audible: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y para borrar toda la información: "Travesura realizada" ¿Comprendido?

Claro que si… Lo cuidaré como a mi vida misma…

Es todo por hoy Draco… Ve, tu destino te espera traspasando esa puerta… Nos vemos por la noche. 9 en punto. Ahora regresa a tu cuarto, date un baño y asiste a la siguiente clase. Todo va a salir bien no te preocupes.

Gracias por todo profesor… Le estaré eternamente agradecido.- Extendió su mano y Dumbledore la aceptó- Con su permiso.

Salió y dejó al anciano director muy pensativo.

Espero no haberme equivocado sombrero seleccionador… Espero no haberlo hecho. Fueron muchos años de espera.

Hiciste lo correcto Albus. Ahora le toca a el, decidir "su futuro" No le he visto dudar ni un solo instante. A pesar de desconocer el mundo mágico, no le ha parecido muy descabellada la idea. Eso indica que ahora es un joven maduro para tomar sus decisiones. ¿Es lo que querías, no es verdad? Un Draco Malfoy diferente aquel… Caprichoso y calculador…

Creo haber logrado un cambio… Pero no estoy cien por ciento seguro sombrero. El tiempo lo dirá…. El tiempo…

Fin de éste capítulo. Sigue habiendo muchos cabos sueltos que se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**Chao.**

**NA: Recuerden que es un "casi" universo alterno y estoy haciendo algunos cambios a la historia original jejeje. Así que no se espanten al ver a Draco con el mapa merodeador.**


	5. Revelaciones

Siguiente capítulo donde espero resolver algunas dudas. Iré cauteloso, no quiero que me descubran la idea antes de tiempo, al menos la parte "más importante" mucho más que las que van a leer.

Estoy sumamente agradecido por la oportunidad que se dan para leer estas sendas locuras revoltosas que salen de mi cabeza. A veces me pongo a pensar que lo que escribo está mal, no sé… Como que no me convenzo. Estoy revolucionando todo lo que ha puesto Rowling en sus libros; pero quise ser distinto ¿Lo estaré consiguiendo?

Ya me quedé sin letras, a ver que les parece este siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 **

Revelaciones

* * *

Al momento de salir del despacho del director, Draco se sintió ligero de carga. Fue como si se hubiese confesado de todos sus pecados. Al menos tenía un aliado en el colegio que sabía su secreto. Aunque más dudas lo asaltaban. Todavía no le quedaba claro lo de la segunda oportunidad. A pesar de todo lo sabio que parecía ser Albus Dumbledore, era ilógico siquiera pensar que… ¿Trasportado hacia el futuro y vuelto a nacer del vientre de su madre? (Ahora Comenzaba a comprender, el por qué nunca pudo tener hermanos y ser hijo único) De ser cierto con qué… ¿Con qué fin? Su razonamiento científico y mente abierta, le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Según palabras del sabio, el Draco de antaño había sido déspota manipulador, mujeriego –Aunque también había tenido sus aquelarres con hombres- cobarde y mentiroso. ¿Sería entonces el Draco del futuro, quien tuviese que cambiar las cosas? En resumen ¿El mismo? Algo había ocurrido en 1912, cosa que Dumbledore no quiso revelarle, pero el, tuvo mucho que ver, estaba seguro de ello. Si en verdad lo había "mandado" muchos años por delante (tampoco explicó cómo, cuando, ni donde) con alguna finalidad… Entonces ¿No había sido casualidad que se desviara aquel día de poca inspiración y dirigir su auto al Moon Castle¿Su destino ya estaba trazado¿Dumbledore había previsto su regreso? Quizás… Pero eso no importaba ahora, si todo era un cuento del director, pasaba a segundo plano. Su atención sólo la captaba una sola persona: "Harry Potter"

De inmediato puso en marcha al mapa merodeador diciendo las palabras pertinentes. ¡Ya no podía perder más tiempo! En el amarillento pergamino comenzaron aparecer cientos de huellas y los nombres de los dueños de éstas.

_Esto es extraordinario… Si yo hubiese tenido esto en la universidad…_

Con mirada de lince encontró muy rápido a la persona que buscaba, estaba en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Aunque también aparecieron otros nombres junto al suyo: Hermione Granger y… Ron Weasley.

_Otra vez el entrometido pelirrojo. Parece que no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra_. Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente: "El eterno enamorado de Harry" "Algo raro había en su relación" ¿Ellos dos serían mas que amigos¿Novios?

_No, no me lo parece. Y no "regresé" para darme por vencido tan fácilmente._

Después, localizó "Sala común de Slytherin" ahí es a donde quería ir a tomar el baño. Si iba a buscar a Harry, tendría que estar presentable ante el y causarle una mejor impresión. Aún estaba cubierto de barro.

Ubicó un pasillo extenso que lo llevaba hasta una bifurcación y otro corredor hacia la derecha, luego unas escaleras hasta las mazmorras.

Perfecto, ahí vamos… ¡Travesura realizada!

Toda la información se borro inmediatamente, guardó el valioso documento en sus ropas y piernas le faltaron para correr. Estuvo a punto de arrollar a varios estudiantes de primer curso y se disculpó. Estos se quedaron perplejos ¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose? Debía de estar enfermo. Se quedaron perplejos, con la boca abierta.

No tardó nada en llegar, pero ahora venía un pequeño detalle, la clave… Esa "cosa" que hubiese dicho aquel joven llamado Zabini se le había borrado por completo. Afortunadamente para el, el cuadro se hizo a un lado y aparecieron los dos gorilas.

_Alguno de ellos es Crabbe y el otro Goyle, aunque viéndolos físicamente, nadie notaría la diferencia; ambos igual de obesos._

Malfoy ¿Qué te ha dicho el viejo¿Te va a castigar? –Preguntó el más alto con voz adormilada.

Hemm, No creo…

¿Ya le avisó a tus padres? Seguramente estarán furiosos.

_¡Dios santo, que manera tan estúpida de hablar tiene¿Y estos eran mi "amigos"?_

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que con permiso. Estoy corto de tiempo.

Los apartó con el brazo y entró antes de que el retrato volviese a sellar la entrada. Los alumnos ahí reunidos volvieron a mirarlo e intentaron acercarse, pero no les dio oportunidad. Volvió a apresurar el paso hasta encontrar la escalinata que llevaba al cuarto de los hombres. Sobre todo, a los de último año. Subió y sin saber porqué, supo exactamente cual puerta debía abrir. Todo aquello no le parecía tan desconocido después de todo.

En el interior estaba ¿Zabini? Si era el. Estaba recostado sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, ojeando una revista. Pero en cuanto lo vio, olvidó lo que estaba haciendo para abordarlo de inmediato. Lo que siguió a continuación lo dejó desarmado.

Su compañero se le fue encima, recostándolo sobre una cama y llenándolo de besos en el cuello. Draco, por instinto natural lo apartó de un empujón.

�¡Pero quien te has creído? – Draco se sentía ofendido y avergonzado.

Amor, te estoy dando la bienvenida… Me has tenido en abstinencia todos estos días que estuviste ausente. Me debes varias sesiones sexuales. Es tiempo de que me las cobre con intereses.

Zabini volvió a la carga. Pero esta vez, Draco estaba preparado. Y en lugar de hacer sobre su cuerpo. Zabini cayó hacia un lado de la cama. Draco Se había levantado como un auténtico resorte al ver la nueva acometida.

No vuelvas a hacer eso… O te va a pesar…

¿Qué demonios te pasa Draco¿Por qué me rechazas? Antes de irte no decías ni pensabas lo mismo. Al  
contrario, no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche. ¡Me dejaste seco!

_Entonces, yo… ¿Tuve que ver con este? No puede ser. No puede ser… Que bajo caí._

Palomita, te has quedado callada… ¿Qué te pasa querido? Te noto ausente.

N-No me pasa nada y no me digas… Palomita. Lo que necesito es un baño con urgencia. Me siento desagradablemente sucio.

Yo puedo tallarte la espalda. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche del 14 de febrero? Si tú quieres podrías volverlo a hacer en la tina. Yo no opondré resistencia. Seré tuyo cuantas veces quieras. –De nuevo esa voz melosa que lo empezaba a tener harto.

_He estado rodeado de inútiles…_ -Quiero estar solo. ¿No escuchaste? _Si, debo aparentar rudeza, no tengo que levantar sospechas, es lo que me dijo el director_

Zabini endureció las facciones de su rostro.

No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión que es por esas estúpidas cartas que te has puesto así de evasivo. ¿No estarás tomando en serio todo verdad?

¿Cuáles cartas¡De qué hablas?

Ahora lo niegas… No te hagas el inocente Draco. ¡Estoy hablando de esas absurdas notas que me has hecho escribirle a Potter en todas estas semanas!

Sigo sin entender. ¡Explícate!

Draco, para bromas ya te pasaste de listo… No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado; si fuiste tú quien lo ideó todo… ¡Fuiste tú el de la idea de enamorar a Potter, para después llevártelo a la cama¿No dijiste que era el último trofeo que te faltaba para completar tu colección? Por eso inventaste lo de los anónimos. Y yo fui el estúpido que le escribió todas esas idioteces ridículas… No sé como pude dejarme convencer.

A - ¿la cama¿Anónimos? - Draco se puso muy pálido. Entonces el camino no iba a estar tan fácil después de todo. ¿Fue por eso que Harry se había portado tan frío con el, en el primer y único encuentro¿Se habría enterado de la mentira?

Sí, a la cama… ¡A la cama¿Y sabes qué? No me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa. De hoy en adelante, si quieres seguir con esta farsa, allá tú. Pero a mí no me vuelves a poner un dedo encima. Pero una cosa si te advierto Draco Malfoy… "Palomita" Conmigo nadie juega. No soy un juguete sexual, ni nadie que es utilizado y desechado a la primera oportunidad. Así que vete con cuidado, porque cuando menos lo esperes… Vendrá la mía. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. ¿Es tu lema no¡Solo espero que en cuanto Potter te haya mirado, se haya decepcionado de ti! Y TE HAYA ODIADO TANTO O MAS QUE YO…

¿Qué… qué cosas le has escrito de mí¡Habla! –Draco lo tomó por el brazo.

¡Ahora si quieres toda la verdad… Pues bien aquí está… ¡Exactamente el día de hoy, habían quedado de verse… Palomita! Si, no me veas así, la última carta así lo estipulaba. _"Dentro de una semana sabrás quien soy amor mío" _ja! Tu y el se iban a encontrar por vez primera… Ibas a dar la cara… Supuestamente para que te burlaras de el… Pero viendo las cosas fríamente, ya lo estoy dudando… Todo esto me parece muy sospechoso. Primero te ausentas durante días y ahora apareces de la nada. Justo para su encuentro… ¡Que conmovedor!

Draco le fue soltando del brazo poco a poco… Ahora comenzaban a encajar ciertas cosas…

_-A-Acaso... ¿eres tú? _

S-Si, soy yo…

No es posible que… Seas tu quien ha venido… ¡No es cierto!

He venido desde muy lejos a verte… Y he venido porque…

¡Aléjate! No te atrevas a dar un paso más… O lo vas a lamentar.

Eso significaba que Harry estaba decepcionado de verlo. ¡Harry lo odiaba! Y le daba la razón. Así que el sabio tenía razón. En el pasado -Hoy.presente- Draco Malfoy había sido un sinvergüenza… Pero… ¿Porqué regresar exactamente éste día¿Por qué hoy, el día más feliz de su vida?

Te has puesto lívido Draco… Draco… ¿qué te pasa¡Draco!

No me siento nada bien… N- nada…

Todo se le oscureció y sintió que su cuerpo tambaleaba.

* * *

La puerta del aula se abrió y decenas de alumnos salieron. Pero el primero en poner un pié afuera, fue Harry Potter, y tras el. Hermione y Ron.

¡Espera Harry! No camines tan de prisa. ¡Te digo que pares!- Gritaba Ron con impaciencia tratando de darle alcance.

Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos por hoy, se la pasan peleando por cualquier tontería y gracias a sus comentarios nos han bajado puntos- Dijo volviéndose el moreno a Ron y a la chica.

¿Por qué estás tan molesto¿Qué te sucede?- Fue Hermione quien preguntó esta vez.

Estoy en mis cinco minutos… Quiero estar solo. ¡Solo¿Entendieron, o quieren que se los deletree?

No tienes por qué ser tan grosero con nosotros, solo… Queremos hablar contigo Harry. Estamos preocupados por ti. Últimamente haz estado un poco… Alejado. Ya no es como antes. Siempre estabas de buen humor, y ahora estás… Perdido. Como si estuvieses en una nube de la cual no quisieses bajar.

Hermione tiene razón. Si tienes algún problema ya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Siempre ha sido así ¿Ya no nos tienes confianza?

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

Les pido disculpas si fui grosero. Sucede que… Me siento presionado por los exámenes. Estoy a punto de perder la beca y eso me tiene preocupado. No me he dado el tiempo para estudiar lo suficiente. Eso es todo.

Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo- En parte- Pero ni loco les hubiese confesado su verdadero motivo. No estaba preocupado, estaba triste.

Yo puedo ayudarte con eso Harry. Podemos hacer un horario de estudio. En lugar de salir todos los fines de semana a Hogsmade, como siempre hacemos; podemos quedarnos a repasar. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Ron iba a protestar, pero tratándose de Harry, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar sus ratos de ocio.

Se escucha genial, pero no quiero echarles a perder sus planes. Te lo agradezco Hermione, pero debo declinar tu oferta. Necesito estar un tiempo conmigo mismo. Me hace mucha falta. Quiero planear mi futuro concienzudamente y solo estando solo lograré hacerlo.

Yo creo que estás saturado de deberes Harry. Tienes poco tiempo para ti mismo como haz dicho. ¿Por qué no dejas las clases de actuación por un tiempo?

Eso nunca Hermione- Contestó Ron-. La obra está a la vuelta de la esquina ¡No querrás que deserte justo ahora! Lo necesitamos, yo como su representante, debo velar por sus intereses.

Valiente representante saliste… Te estás tomando muy en serio tu papel. Le diré a la profesora McGonagall que…

Y volvieron a enfrascarse en una discusión absurda. Momento que aprovechó Harry para escabullirse. Cuando esos dos se ponían a discutir, no había poder humano que los parase. Logró ponerse a salvo cerca de la biblioteca. Tomó asiento en una banca solitaria para acomodar sus ideas.

_¡Ya había olvidado por completo la dichosa obra! Mañana tengo ensayo… ¿Cómo voy a ir si tengo la mente en otra parte¡Y todo por culpa de Malfoy!_

Si, todo por su culpa, pero sigues pensando en el. -Le decía una vocecilla interior-.

_Nunca esperé que fuese el… Me siento confundido. Por un lado le aborrezco, pero por otro… le amo. ¡Dios¡Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy, esa… serpiente libidinosa! Aunque… Aunque le noté distinto. A pesar de lo sucio que estaba, su rostro… Su rostro no reflejaba ironía ni burla, sino todo lo contrario. Podría jurar que estaba emocionado por verme. Pero no… No debo fiarme. Las personas como el saben como engañar, como herir… Si Ron y Hermione se enterasen de todo… No quiero ni imaginármelo. No me bajarían de estúpido incrédulo. Y Ron, se pondría furioso… Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Lo mejor será tratar de olvidar y cuanto antes, mejor… Dejar todo en el olvido, en el pasado._

Volvió a reanudar su marcha. Sin darse cuenta pasó cerca de la enfermería y escuchó voces en el interior. Era la señorita Pomfrey, aparentemente estaba llamándole la atención a alguien. La puerta estaba entre abierta y se acercó para curiosear.

* * *

Pero en qué cabeza cabe… ¡Debe comer¿Acaso no sabe que para poder sobrevivir, necesita alimentarse adecuadamente?

Si lo sé… Pero…

Pero nada… Está usted anémico. Está bajo de defensas, por eso fue el desmayo. Tendrá que quedarse en observación un par de horas. Al menos hasta que el color regrese a su cara. Esa palidez no me gusta nada… Al parecer todo este tiempo que estuvo "perdido" sabrá Merlín donde… Le ha afectado en su organismo. ¿A donde estuvo señor Malfoy¿Qué fue lo que comió en ese lapso? O… No comió.

Harry estaba ya muy interesado en la plática y no despegaba un ojo.

Yo… Estuve… estuve en… En un lugar… Muy lejano. Recuerdo que comí unas… Frutas… rojas con… verde… _¡Por favor que se crea todo_

No es nada descriptivo. Por eso tendré que darle un purgante. Pudiese ser que lo que comió haya estado en mal estado. Así vaciaremos su estomago… Menos mal que su compañero lo ha traído justo a tiempo.

¡No, no quiero purgantes! Ya me siento perfectamente bien. ¿Lo ve¿Ya puede devolverme mi túnica?

Draco caminó por toda la estancia aparentando mejoría. Harry lo miraba meticulosamente. Algo diferente había en el. Esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba no estaba dando señales de vida. Y debía reconocer que a pesar de todo, se le notaba muy atractivo.

¡Señor Potter¿Quiere dejar de fisgonear¿Que hace detrás de mi puerta? –La enfermera, hizo un movimiento con su mano y la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelándole ahí. Se quedó petrificado sin poderse mover. Le habían descubierto.

¿Tiene algo urgente que decirme? Como ve estoy ocupada.

No- no nada… Solo pasaba… Ya me voy…

Intentó darse a la fuga.

¡Harry! – Gritó Draco y corrió tras el. Era ahora o nunca. Buen momento para tratar de hablar con el.

�¿A dónde va señor Malfoy¡REGRESE DE INMEDIATO¡TODAVIA NO ACABAMOS! Diablo de muchacho…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos ya estaban muy lejos de la enfermería.

* * *

Continuara… Reviews por favor. 


End file.
